Un cumpleaños multiplicado por dos
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de los dos hermanos, pero Yukio no se encuentra muy cómodo en la fiesta. Por ello, decide marcharse de la misma, enfadado con el mundo y con su hermano. Pero no sabe que le deparará un extraño giro del destino que le obligará a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a su hermano. One-shot.


Una historia para una buena amiga como celebración de un día muy especial para ella ^^. Espero que te guste, porque te lo dedico especialmente a ti. Ha salido en una de estas tardes en las que no sabes muy bien qué hacer, y al final me surgió esta idea que he desarrollado en el relato. Que lo disfrutes. Y bueno, también todos los que leáis la historia, pero que conste que va dedicado a una gran persona.

Una hermosa habitación que recibía una gran cantidad de luz del exterior debido al gran número de ventanas que poseía. Una litera, de color negro, con sábanas blancas y recién planchadas; una sencilla mesa de escritorio daba directamente a una de las ventanas, gracias a la cual se podía apreciar que no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y la luna era quien dominaba en el firmamento. Todo estaba en silencio. El trino de los pájaros nocturnos, el sonido del viento, voces humanas… nada se escuchaba. Es uno de los encantos de la noche: el silencio sepulcral.

En aquel lugar se encontraba un chico, de unos 16 años, sentado delante de aquella mesa y mirando directamente al exterior a través de la ventana. Su pelo, de color negro, brillaba a causa de los rayos solares, mientras que su piel, por el contrario, irradiaba unos destellos blanquecinos, como si se tratara de porcelana. Sus ojos, de un azul penetrante, estaban clavados en la inmensidad del cielo negro como sus cabellos, como si quisieran fusionarse con él. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la barbilla, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con sus gafas, colocadas delicadamente en la superficie plana de la mesa. Estaba pensativo, parecía que hipnotizado por todo lo que surcaba en su mente.

Para él, el día de su cumpleaños no era nada del otro mundo. Era una fecha más, en la que se celebraba su nacimiento junto al de su hermano, debido a que son gemelos. Siempre hay celebraciones, tarta, comida a raudales, regalos… estás rodeado de los seres queridos que supuestamente te admiran y te apoyan en todo lo que necesites. Por la tarde, sus amigos habían celebrado una fiesta para su hermano y él, donde cantaron hasta la saciedad y se rieron la mayor parte del tiempo. Su hermano, de nombre Rin, se reía con ganas, siempre picando a sus amigos y compañeros de armas; sin embargo él mismo, Yukio, aquel que se encontraba en la habitación, no tenía tanto don social como lo tenía su hermano. Estaba siempre serio, sin mostrar uno solo de los sentimientos que tenía en su interior. Agradecía de corazón la fiesta que habían hecho, pero en el fondo sabía que todos apreciaban más a su hermano que a él. Era mejor en muchos aspectos, como por ejemplo ser más vivaracho, social, gracioso y divertido, un buen amigo en todos los sentidos. Él, sin embargo, era mucho más reservado, le costaba mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, aunque fuera el más simple de todos como es el de la amistad, y en pocas ocasiones sonreía. Todo eso se debía, en gran parte, a causa de sus deberes como exorcista. Rin vivió mucho tiempo despreocupado de su condición como hijo de Satán, y a espaldas de la lucha encarnizada entre humanos y demonios por el control de Assiah.

Con todos esos pensamientos en su mente, no se encontraba precisamente cómodo en la celebración, por lo que decidió ausentarse, alegando que no se encontraba muy bien. Las caras de sus compañeros eran de tristeza, porque la fiesta era para él, pero Yukio no podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar. No quería estar más tiempo allí, porque no quería ver la cara de su hermano, al menos no hasta que se calmara. Cada vez que celebraban su cumpleaños, Yukio se acordaba de quién era su hermano en realidad… y también lo que era él mismo. Jamás podrían encajar en el mundo, porque a donde fueran tendrían que esconder su verdadera personalidad. Si salía a la luz, serían tachados de monstruos y denigrados por la sociedad. Aunque sus amigos no aparentaban estar molestos ni temerosos por ello, era una fachada de hipocresía que Yukio no podía soportar en ciertos momentos. Era peor, desde su punto de vista, que lo taparan con una sonrisa falsa que lo mostraran abiertamente. A veces duelen más los secretos que las verdades, por la simple razón de que los secretos suponen una falta de confianza, mientras que las verdades se dicen por la ciega confianza que depositas en el otro.

Todavía alicaído, se levantó de la silla y decidió tumbarse en la cama. Quería dormirse, evadirse totalmente del mundo que lo rodeaba. Si se dormía y no se despertaba nunca más, tampoco haría queja alguna. Casi que lo prefería. Al menos viviría en una hermosa mentira, controlada por su propio cerebro. Se tapó los ojos con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro caía sin fuerza por uno de los bordes de la cama. Estaba tan ensimismado, que no escuchó unos pasos que rompían el silencio de la noche, ni tampoco el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Solo cuando una voz harto conocida se dirigió hacia él, reaccionó.

-Yukio, ¿por qué te has ido de la fiesta? –la voz era la de su hermano Rin. Tenía un poco de confeti en el pelo, llevaba en una de sus manos un matasuegras, y para variar tenía una de sus sonrisas en el rostro. Otra de sus estúpidas sonrisas según Yukio -. Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando.

-Eso dilo por ti –decía Yukio con un hilo de voz. No quería hablar, por lo que no se esforzaba en hablar más alto. Si Rin no lo escuchaba, tampoco le importaba. En realidad quería estar solo -.

-¿No querías estar en la fiesta? Mira que eres soso. No sé cómo podemos ser hermanos.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya estamos otra vez. Mira que eres gruñón Yukio. Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando. Soportas demasiada presión para la edad que tienes. Mira, lo que deberías hacer es… -no pudo terminar la frase, porque Yukio, en uno de sus arrebatos de ira, le tiró la almohada a la cara. Se había levantado con gran rapidez, justo en frente de su hermano, y su mirada destilaba un odio y rencor muy profundos -.

-No me des lecciones, Rin. Sé perfectamente lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer. Mientras tú vivías tranquilamente en la iglesia, yo tenía que enfrentarme a demonios y misiones que me quedaban demasiado grandes por la edad que tenía. Tú no sabes nada, así que no puedes, y mucho menos debes, hablar de ellos.

-Ya sé por qué me hablas de esa forma. Es tu manera de desahogarte por todo lo que soportas. Adelante, haz lo que quieras –y levantó sus brazos, para ponerlos en cruz, exponiendo su cuerpo a su hermano. No se defendería, aguantaría todo lo que le lanzara –vamos, desahógate. Pégame si es necesario. Lo que tú desees.

Yukio se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano, con la ira todavía brillando en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de levantar su mano para darle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, pero frenó sus instintos cuando clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano. Era tan azules como los suyos, pero en vez de destellar de odio, revelaban inocencia y comprensión; algo que no concordaba para nada en su hermano, en el hijo de Satán. Tan rápido como alzó la mano, la bajó, mientras se mordía el labio. Era cierto que en ocasiones odiaba a su hermano, que sentía envidia y que se peleaba y discutía con él demasiadas veces. A pesar de todo eso, quería a su hermano, en todos los sentidos. Jamás se atrevería a pegarlo, a maltratarlo, porque cargaría con ese acto hasta el final de sus días. Sería un peso vergonzoso. Cada vez que viera la cara de su hermano, lo recordaría, y no se lo perdonaría.

Mientras todo eso se debatía en el interior de Yukio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Rin lo entendió todo. Algunos lo llaman conexión entre hermanos, otros telepatía, pero Rin simplemente lo denominaba como entendimiento. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con una persona puedes deducir, a través de los gestos, los ojos o la actitud lo que le ocurre. Y los ojos de Yukio lo delataban más de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginarse. Nunca sabía que hacer exactamente en estos casos, porque su hermano era una caja llena de sorpresas. Pero aunque no lo demostrara ni lo dijera, sabía que lo que más apreciaba en el mundo era una cosa, algo muy sencillo y fácil de cumplir.

Se acercó a Yukio y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Intentaba que el abrazo fuera cálido, lleno de amor fraternal y de afecto, mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Tranquilo Yukio. Si te pasa algo, por muy malo que sea, lo mejor es que lo compartas con alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que con tu hermano? Sé lo que estás pensando, te conozco muy bien. Dime lo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor. Te lo ruego. No puedo verte así.

-Rin, no puedes hacerme esto –Yukio estaba un tanto descontrolado, porque estaba perdiendo la razón. Cada vez que su hermano lo abrazaba, o se acercaba más de lo normal, en su interior se manifestaban unas emociones que no sentía con nadie más. Unos deseos irrefrenables de poseer a Rin, de hacerle aullar de placer. Yukio, que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a eso, sacudía su cabeza para hacer desaparecer esas ideas. Pero en ese momento, no podía quitárselas de encima. Estaba tan cerca de su hermano… de cumplir su sueño… -.

-Bueno, si tú no empiezas, creo que es mi deber dar el empujón, ¿no te parece?

Dicho eso, Rin se separó de su hermano, mientras una sonrisa amplia afloraba en su rostro. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Yukio, frente a frente. Yukio podía sentir su aliento, su respiración… a poco más los latidos de su corazón. Entonces, sin previo aviso, acercó sus labios a los de él, fundiéndose en un beso delicado, dulce, sincero. Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquello, atesorando cada uno de los detalles de aquella acción para no olvidarlo jamás. El beso fue muy fugaz, solo fueron unos segundos.

Como su fuera un movimiento natural, Yukio dirigió sus manos al cuello de Rin, y paseó sus dedos por la superficie fría y suave de su piel, lo que produjo un gemido de placer por parte de Rin. Este también había cerrado los ojos, para disfrutar más del momento. De forma repentina, Yukio se atrevió a dar un beso a Rin, mucho más brusco y lleno de furia pasional. Además, fue mucho más largo, pues se mantuvo hasta que no le quedaba nada de oxígeno en los pulmones. Cuando se separaron, tuvieron que dar unas bocanadas de aire, para reponerse un poco. Yukio rodeó con sus brazos a Rin, mientras este enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del otro. Ambos deseaban que ese abrazo fuera eterno, pues ya habían aclarado de una vez sus sentimientos, que eran recíprocos. Yukio estaba en el punto culmen de su felicidad, hasta que un hecho extraño pasó. No sabía si hasta ese momento no se había fijado, o había entrado de repente en la habitación, pero frente a ellos, en la mesa, se encontraba Kuro, el gato de su padre. Miraba con sus enormes ojos amarillos. No expresaba ninguna emoción en el rostro. Yukio notaba que su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse cada vez más. Entonces, el gato abrió la boca, y lo que dijo fue muchísimo más extraño.

-Yukio, despierta. Yukio, despierta. Joder, cuatro ojos, para una vez que me levanto pronto tú te quedas durmiendo a pierna suelta. ¡Despierta!

Notó una enorme sacudida, y que todo lo que le rodeaba empezaba a emborronarse. La habitación iba perdiendo su contorno, y todo se difuminaba cada vez más. Se separó de la imagen de Rin, que desaparecía al igual que toda la habitación. Alzó una de sus manos para que la figura de su hermano no se esfumara. Al contacto con Rin, este despareció, fusionándose con una nube de destellos blancos. A su alrededor, todo ya estaba negro, y empezaba a faltarle en aire, a causa de la ansiedad que sentía. Cerró los ojos, intentando que al abrirlos todo volviera a la normalidad. Entonces sintió una serie de sacudidas, y no puedo reprimir un grito.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, y lo que se encontró era el mismo escenario, pero en otro momento. No era de noche, sino de día, con un resplandeciente y claro sol que iluminaba toda la habitación. Sudaba a raudales, y tenía la respiración entrecortada. A su lado, mirando con preocupación se encontraba su hermano. También estaba Kuro, que al ver que despertaba empezó a ronronear y acariciar su rostro en el de Yukio. Poco a poco se recostó en la cama. Estaba bastante confundido.

-Vaya susto que nos has pegado, cuatro ojos. Estabas totalmente dormido, y hablabas un poco en sueños. La verdad es que no parecía que soñaras nada malo, hasta que empezaste a alzar las manos y no parabas de decir "no te vayas", "quédate a mi lado" –mientras decía eso, interpretaba todos los gestos, para que Yukio lo viera –por eso no tuve más remedio que despertarte zarandeándote un poco. Además, siempre quise despertarte; por una vez soy el primero en levantarme.

-Yo… estoy un poco confuso…

-Ha sido un sueño, nada más. Vamos, levántate, porque hoy es un día muy especial.

-¿Especial? ¿Por?

-Sí que te ha afectado el sueño… ¡Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, idiota! Venga, vístete y vámonos. Hoy nos lo pasaremos en grande.

Con una de sus sonrisas en el rostro, y de muy buen humor, salió de la habitación junto con Kuro. Yukio se quedó solo en la habitación, pensando en lo que le había pasado. Todo era demasiado extraño. ¿Acaso había tenido una especie de premonición? ¿Había visto su futuro? ¿O simplemente su mente había recreado sus más oscuros y lujuriosos deseos? Fuera lo que fuese, se levantó de la cama y se olvidó de ello. Su hermano seguía dándole prisa para que se preparara. Se cambió de ropa, se peinó, y ya estaba lo suficientemente decente como para bajar a desayunar.

_Ha sido un simple sueño. Nada más. No debo preocuparme por ello._ Y con ese pensamiento, bajó a desayunar tranquilamente y a afrontar su segundo cumpleaños que vivía en un año.


End file.
